Pertanyaan
by Erehmi
Summary: Satu insiden saat kasus membuat Sherlock bertanya-tanya. Sungguh, sentimen benar-benar bukan keahliannya. Mind to read and review?


**Pertanyaan**

Sherlock © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; BBC—Mark Gatiss &amp; Steven Moffat

_No material profit taken from this._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Sherlock berlari sekuat tenaga dengan seringai tipis di bibir.

Oh, ia benar-benar bersemangat! Jantung berdebar, napas memburu, sedikit keringat yang membasahi dahi dan punggungnya, ia bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya. Akhirnya ... _akhirnya _setelah sekian lama hanya disuguhi kasus membosankan, sosiopat pintar itu mendapat kasus yang menarik.

Sebuah kasus pembunuhan di ruang terbuka. Tidak, tidak, itu bukan sarkasme. Pembunuhan berantai kali ini benar-benar terjadi di ruang terbuka, di tempat umum seperti jalan, taman, dan tiga tempat lain dengan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak ada yang menyadari bagaimana atau kapan hal itu terjadi sampai korban akhirnya jatuh secara harfiah. Tidak ada gerak-gerik aneh yang tertangkap CCTV dan tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Rapi. Cerdik. Brilian.

Tentu saja tingkat kesulitan kasus ini kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan skenario yang dirancang oleh Moriarty, tapi Jim Moriarty sudah mati, _dan ini, _adalah kasus paling menyenangkan bagi Sherlock setelah berbulan-bulan. Karena itulah dia tidak akan melepaskan sang pelaku yang berlari sepuluh meter di depannya.

Sherlock mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya lebih karena ia _bosan_ merasa _bosan_. Dia bahkan sudah memanggil Lestrade untuk membantu dalam aksi kejar-kejaran kali ini. Dari suara sirine mobil polisi yang terdengar sampai ke celah antarbangungan yang mereka sisir kali ini, Sherlock yakin jalan-jalan keluar sudah ditutup dan itulah alasan kenapa kecepatan sang pembunuh berkurang, mungkin agak sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar yang hampir tidak ada.

Sherlock tahu pria bertopi bisbol itu memegang senjata. Ia juga sudah menduga pria itu pada akhirnya akan berhenti dan menodongkan pistol itu ke arahnya untuk membuatnya—menggunakannya—untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar. Sherlock sudah menyusun skenario apa yang akan ia katakan untuk mengulur waktu sampai Scotland Yard datang dan mungkin melumpuhkannya kalau beruntung. Sayangnya, kali ini ia salah.

Ia bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut ketika pandangannya terhalang diikuti oleh satu suara tembakan—tidak, dua.

Yang pertama ia dengar adalah jeritan kesakitan dari orang yang mereka kejar. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok Dokter John Watson yang sempoyongan sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

_Dua tembakan-John di depannya-_tertembak!

Sherlock tersadar dari pikirannya tepat waktu untuk menangkap tubuh John sebelum mantan dokter tentara itu menghantam tanah.

_Ditembak dari depan-peluru tidak tembus-jatuhkan ke belakang!_

Sherlock dengan hati-hati menahan bahu John dan membaringkannya telentang. "John?" Matanya menjelajah dengan kalut ke seluruh tubuh pria itu. Ia menyingkap jaket hitam yang John kenakan. Noda merah pada kemeja di bagian perut yang mulai melebar membuat pandangannya terhenti untuk beberapa lama. _Kemungkinan tinggi perdarahan hebat. _Mata abu-abu itu terangkat, memerhatikan wajah pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dan napas tersengal. _Frekuensi napas meningkat-_shock_._

Tidak.

"John? John, lihat aku." Sherlock meletakkan tangan kirinya di sekitar luka, merasakan sensasi hangat yang tidak menyenangkan ketika darah membasahi telapak tangannya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel di kantung mantel dengan gemetar. _Berhenti gemetar! _"John? Bertahanlah. Lihat aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Iris biru itu memerlukan waktu lama sampai bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Ekspresi bingung dan gelisah yang ada di sana membuat sang detektif mual.

"Lestrade." Sherlock sadar suaranya goyah. _Tidak! Bicara yang jelas! _"John tertembak. Kau mendengar suaranya, cepatlah!" Ia membuang ponselnya begitu saja dan membantu tangan kirinya menangani perdarahan.

Semuanya entah kenapa begitu cepat. Tidak ada obrolan penuh sentimen, tidak ada namanya yang terucap dengan napas terputus, tidak ada apa-apa. Mata John tertutup dan sekeras apa pun Sherlock memanggil namanya, dia tidak menjawab.

"John, jangan malas dan _buka matamu_!"

.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

John mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya ia baru saja memicingkan mata karena cahaya yang terhalang setelah sekian lama akhirnya menembus retina. Ia bahkan belum selesai memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, mengetahui di mana ia sekarang, dan apa yang terjadi padanya ketika suara berat itu menyambutnya. Sungguh, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, orang itu adalah dia.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Suara itu kembali memaksa.

John mengerang. "Air dulu?" bisiknya.

Tidak ada balasan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukan ujung sedotan yang menempel di bibirnya. Ia mengisap air dingin itu sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Trims." Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mengusir kantuk yang masih menempel di kelopak mata. "Apa yang kautanyakan tadi?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, John?" Sherlock mengulang pertanyaannya dengan kesal.

John menoleh. "Melakukan apa?"

Sang sosiopat memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis. "Melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berada di sini sekarang."

Pria dengan rambut pirang keabuan itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Matanya menjelajah ke arah dinding putih yang ada di depannya, berhenti pada dua kantung dan selang yang tergantung di samping Sherlock, dan menyusuri selang itu yang terputus pada punggung tangannya yang tergeletak di atas kasur berseprai putih.

Rumah sakit. Barts? Oh. _Oh ... itu._

"Karena kau menghalangi jarak tembakku dan pria itu tidak boleh dibiarkan lolos? Ngomong-ngomong, apa tembakanku mengenainya?" jawab John.

"Ya, dada kiri. Selamat, perasan kalian saling berbalas," balasnya dingin. "Jawabanmu baru menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Kau cuma menanyakan satu hal."

"Apa yang kumaksud," Sherlock mengabaikan protes dari John, "adalah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku ketika Frans Meyer mengangkat pistolnya. Sebelumnya jelas-jelas kau ada di belakangku, jadi jangan harap aku percaya kau melakukannya bukan karena aksi heroik untuk melindungiku dari peluru, lalu John, kau baru saja membunuh untuk kedua kalinya dengan alasan yang sama. Kenapa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda.

"Hmm ... pertanyaan pertama kau sudah menjawabnya sendiri," ia terlihat berpikir, "dan kurasa yang kedua lebih tepat disebut sebagai pertahanan diri."

"Kau membunuh orang."

"Pertahan diri, Sherlock. Dia _akan _membunuhmu."

"Dia hampir _membunuhmu. _Kenyataan kau membunuh untuk menyelamatkanku masih tidak bisa disingkirkan selama apa pun kau mengelak, seperti yang kau lakukan pada kasus supir taksi waktu itu." Sherlock menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Yang ingin kutahu adalah _kenapa. _Kenapa kau repot-repot melakukan semua itu _untukku_?"

John memberinya tatapan seolah dia baru saja menanyakan hal paling aneh dengan jawaban paling jelas yang ada di dunia. "Karena kau sahabatku."

Sherlock dibuat diam selama satu detik sebelum kembali bertanya, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau pernah mengatakannya sebelum pernikahanmu, tapi apa dengan menyandang 'gelar' itu membuatmu harus melakukan berbagai variasi dari 'mengorbankan-diri-sendiri' dan melakukan apa pun, termasuk membunuh, untuk penyandang gelar satunya? Karena jujur saja, itu komitmen yang sangat bodoh dan irasional."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh untukmu, Sherlock. Aku membunuh untuk melindungimu."

"John ..."

John Watson menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak mau menjadi sahabatku?"

Sherlock dibuat tersentak. "Apa? Tidak!" jawabnya spontan, namun tidak lama kemudian ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah tirus itu berubah. "Tapi jika dengan begitu kau bisa berhenti melakukan tidakan 'mengorbankan-diri' itu ... kurasa jawabannya iya."

John tertawa dan langsung menyesal karena rasa nyeri yang menusuk langsung menyerang perutnya. Sang _blogger _itu hanya tersenyum. "Lupakan saja, Sherlock. Kau bebas menganggapku sebagai apa saja: teman berbagi rumah sewa_, _asisten, kenalan, bahkan orang asing—aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya."

Sherlock mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini gantian menatap John lekat-lekat.

"Oh, dan kalau kau berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku marah untuk menjauhiku dari bahaya, lupakan saja. Sentimen benar-benar bukan ranahmu. Kau masih ingat bagaimana akhirnya, kan?"

"Sundulan di hidung dan tinju yang merobek bibir," Sherlock tersenyum tipis, "ya, aku ingat."

"Bagus." John berpaling dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam pada ranjang rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu empuk, tapi nyaman. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak menyangka berdebat sedikit dengan Sherlock akan membuatnya selelah ini.

"Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkannya," saran sang detektif yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya di samping kasur.

"Memang berniat tidur," gumam John dengan mata yang sudah menutup, "pergi cari makanan atau lakukan hal lain sana. Kau cuma akan menggangguku kalau di sini terus."

Mata kelabu itu melebar, sedikit terkesan John tahu ia belum pernah meninggalkan kamar rawatnya sejak ia dipindahkan. Perasaan hangat yang aneh merengkuhnya. Ia merasa nyaman, dan saat itulah ia sadar ia membiarkan dinding sentimentalnya dibuat retak oleh John Watson, yang anehnya lagi, ia tidak merasa keberatan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Dokter." Sherlock bangkit, menimbulkan suara berderit yang membuat John menggerutu_, _dan berbalik setelah memerhatikan sosok yang terbaring itu selama beberapa lama. Ia tahu ke depannya mungkin ia akan menyesal karena entah sejak kapan Sherlock menerima John sebagai titik kelemahannya. Tidak hanya itu, John sekaligus juga membuatnya bertambah kuat dalam beberapa aspek. Itu risiko yang bersedia Sherlock ambil.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan kikuk di depan pintu dan berkata, "Terima kasih," sebelum menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

John tersenyum.

Walaupun terluka—bahkan kalaupun terluka parah, John benar-benar rela karena ia bisa mengetahui betapa setia dan penuh kasihnya sahabatnya yang berwajah dingin itu terhadap dirinya. Matanya yang besar dan keras menyipit sesaat, dan bibirnya yang kaku gemetaran. Baru sekali ini John melihat kebesaran hatinya sebagaimana hebatnya otaknya. Selama bertahun-tahun menemaninya beraksi, baru kali inilah John menyaksikan luapan perasaannya.*

Oh, ya. Kekhawatiran di wajah sahabatnya yang ia lihat saat ia jatuh dengan peluru yang bersarang dalam tubuh masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Sangat jelas, malahan.

Dan John merasa senang.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Paragraf yang dikasih tanda bintang diambil dari wikipedia dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Paragraf terjemahan dari tulisan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle di cerita The Adventure of Three Garridebs.

_Oh, well, _ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom Sherlock. Entah bagaimana jadinya. Hohohoho. Ide ini didapat waktu lagi nyuci baju (iya, emang ide suka nongol di tempat dan waktu yang gak disangka-sangka).

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih banyak udah bersedia mampir dan menyempatkan baca!


End file.
